Blazing Rose
by FernusMaximus
Summary: TenRose, Set after POTW. Rose's head still burns with the power of the Time Vortex.


The Doctor yelled out her name as he watched her fall to the floor. As she fell, she hit her head hard upon the concrete floor and was knocked unconcious. He stood motionless, staring in awe at her lying on the floor, her head surrounded by blood before he wrapped his arms around her and carried her, nearly running, into the TARDIS.

He took her straight to the medical room in his ship and placed her upon the hospital-like bed residing in the room. He removed her blood stained t-shirt and carefully washed the dried blood out of her hair before covering her with a blanket. He didn't want to leave her as he was scared that she would die if he did.

The Doctor left her reluctantly only after the TARDIS had told him, "Leave her, she will be fine." And advised him to get some sleep. On leaving the room Rose was laid in, he failed to notice the bright orange light which shone around her, engulfing her body with light.

He trailed himself off to his room and collapsed onto his bed, the sheets crumpling around him as her landed on the soft mattress. He attempted to do as the TARDIS had told him but his mind was plagued with doubt. _What if she dies? What if she's already dead? _ Being unable to sleep, he pulled on a blue dressing gown and silently padded towards the medical room in which Rose was residing.

He sat in the chair Rose had brought from her flat to make the medical room seem more 'homely'. He watched her chest rising and falling which was a sure sign she was still alive and listened to the quiet bleeping of the monitors she was attached to. He reached out his hand and began stroking her soft, blonde hair, something which he did to sooth her when she was upset about something.

After spending all night watching Rose, staring at her attached to various monitors, hundreds of wires trailing from her body attached to machines, he decided to try and get some sleep so he walked slowly back to his room and fell into his bed yet again.

He had been sleeping for only a few hours when he was awoken by a high pitched shriek of his name, "Doctor! Where are you?"

At the sound of the shrieks, he jumped out of his bed and ran in the direction of the constant calling out of his name, "Doctor, Doctor!"

The sounds led him to the medical room and he arrived to find a frightened Rose sitting upright, clinging onto the edges of the blanket the Doctor had covered her with so as not to leave her topless. He stared at her with slight relief but was concerned at how frightened she looked.

"You ok?" He asked her as he took her by the hands to stop her from shaking."

Rose turned to look at him, "I'm ok, thanks."

She wrapped the blanket around her shoulders and swung her legs over the side of the bed. As she slid off the side of the bed and to her feet, she felt her legs buckle and let out a cry. A few tears rolled down her cheeks as the Doctor placed his arms around her and lifted her back onto the bed.

"Take me back to my room please." She asked the Doctor. He picked her back up and carried her to her own room, placing her gently in the centre of the bed. The Doctor pulled her sheets down to let her slide into a comfy spot on her bed and covered her back up with them. He placed a soft kiss upon her forehead and left her to sleep.

He had only been gone from her room for a few minutes when he heard a crash as something smashed on the floor. He ran to Rose's room to find her gone from the spot he had left her in her bed. Bemused, he left her room and made his way back to the centre console of the TARDIS.

He arrived in the central room of the TARDIS to see Rose curled up in a ball on the floor cluthing her head and screaming for something to stop. He ran over to Rose and took her in his arms, stroking her hair in an attempt to calm her down. Sure enough she stopped screaming and turned round to look at the Doctor.

She flung her arms around his neck and buried her face in the side of his neck. He could feel her tears falling onto the side of his neck so again he took Rose into his arms and instead of taking her to her own room, he continued throught the winding corridors of the TARDIS and placed her in his own bed. He felt her forehead and felt that she was extremely hot, so hot in fact that his touch upon her head had burnt his palm.

He moved towards the door of his room to fetch an ice pack from the medical room for Rose in order to aid her to cool down to what he thought was a normal temperature for a human to be.

Suddenly an imensely bright light overpowered his room and he fell to the floor. On turning round, he was shocked to see Rose staring at him straight in the face. She was surrounded by an orange light he had seen before, it was the same light she had been surrounded by the night he kissed her to remove the time vortex from her head. He was certain he had removed the entire vortex from her and placed it back in the heart of the TARDIS but obviously he had been wrong.

He eyed Rose up and down before noticing some extreme changes. Her blonde hair was now jet black, the colour of coal and her eyes had turned a wicked green.

The Doctor looked at her terrified before shouting at her, "What is wrong with you?"

"Something is happening to me, help me. My Doctor, help me."

The Doctor struggled to get up, the brightness of the light was blinding him, but he forced himself through the light and made his way to Rose. He held out a hand to Rose cheek and placed his hand upon it, a spark was produced as he touched her. Then the light moved in trails towards the central room of the TARDIS and entered the heart of the machine. Rose continued to stare at him, her features were beginning to coming back to normal. The jet black hair was returning to her previous blonde locks and the green glow had been lost from her eyes.

She suddenly went limp and the Doctor had to leap forwards to stop her head from hitting the corner of the table which stood by his bed.

Her eyes opened and as she took in the Doctor's face she whispered in his ear, "Thank you" and fell into a deep sleep.

Months passed and Rose lay sleeping in his room the whole time, not waking once. The Doctor began to get more and more anxious as to whether she would ever wake up. Everyday he would sit on the edge of his bed, stroking her hair or holding her hand, but she wouldn't stir.

The Doctor was preparing to say goodbye as he had given up hope on her ever waking up, and he jerked as he watched her eyelids fly open revealing her big brown eyes to him.

He leaned over her and said quietly to her, "Welcome back. Thought i'd lost you."

Rose stared into his eyes and smiled shyly. She sat upright to give the Doctor a hug and whispered to him, "No place like home."


End file.
